


Ten Lives

by typ0queen



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Flash Fiction, Mystery, Original Fiction, Other, Suspense, Thriller, Writing Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typ0queen/pseuds/typ0queen
Summary: short entry for a writing prompt





	Ten Lives

**Author's Note:**

> short entry for a writing prompt

To save his life he had to kill ten people. It can't be just any random person it should be the ones with the mark. He didn't understand why but he had to. It was his life that was on stake.

_ "Anyone would do it if it meant living," _ he thought to himself as he walked through the alley. His hands were buried deep inside his pocket clutching the piece of paper he received from  _ The Organization. _

If he closed his eyes he could still clearly see the look on each of the nine people's eyes the moment he took their lives.

The first one was the hardest for him. He hesitated and almost peed himself when he pointed the gun on the head of the 20 year old student that bore the mark. It was easier when he convinced himself that maybe the reason why _ The Organization _ wanted these people dead was because they committed a huge crime.

After that, killing became easier and easier with those thoughts in his head.

He killed men and women ranging from different ages with different lifestyles. Now, he is down to just one.

He stood in front of a shabby apartment building and took the paper from his pocket.

The mark of a plain shape that looks like the silhouette of a snake stared back at him from the paper.

_ "The tenth,"  _ he thought.

He surveyed the area and saw a couple of bums in the drinking or gambling themselves to death.

He thought that the tenth might be a useless bum that he could just kill with one bullet. Then, he would be a freeman.

He quickly went inside the building and looked around the hall for a way to check the people in the area for anyone who bore the mark.

As he approached the stairs to the third floor, he heard a giggle of a child coming down the hall. A boy of around four or five was playing by the stairs. As he stepped up, the boy noticed him and got scared. The little one tried to run up the stairs only to trip himself. Luckily he caught him before the boy hit his head.

As he held the boy's hand, his heart stopped.

There, as clear as day, marked on the boy's palm was the silhouette of the snake. The exact one in the paper hidden deep inside his pocket.


End file.
